The Road to Our Destiny
by Neutron Phantom
Summary: A collection of various drabbles about how the relationship of Jacob and Bella could have gone.
1. all his

The Road to Our Destiny

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is a collection of 100-500 word (or close to it) drabbles that I've written for the pack_100 and theair_thesun communities over at livejournal, in which the mods post a prompt and you write a drabble in response. (Check them out if you haven't, they're two of my favorite communities!) These drabbles aren't necessarily connected, just different ways of how things could have goneif I wrote the ending to the Twilight series. ;) I hope you enjoy, and would love to know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own the series. If I did, you'd know it.

* * *

**prompt:** wind

**rating: **k

* * *

He loved the way her arms wrapped around his waist as they sped down highway 101, tightening just a little each time his hand pressed on the throttle of the bike, accelerating their speed.

He also loved the way she pressed herself even closer to his back to take in his abnormal body heat; the feel of her warm breath through his t-shirt sent shivers rolling down his spine.

But the thing Jacob loved most of all about Bella as they rode together along the freeway was the way she looked in his rearview mirror; windblown, beautiful and _all his._


	2. delicious

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, yadda yadda.

* * *

**prompt:** eggnog

**rating:** k+

* * *

"Want s'more eggnog, Jakey? I'm getting s'more. Don't y'want s'more?" Bella asks, her voice slurring as she waves her half-full glass in the air sloppily. Some of it drips onto the floor while she falters through the kitchen.

Jacob chuckles soberly as he follows her into the kitchen (the bourbon-and-brandied eggnog had already been burned off due to his abnormal body temperature). His large hand grasps hers before she grabs the ladle and turns her around to face him.

"I think _you've_ had enough, Bells. But as for _me_…" His tongue traces the top of her upper lip where a bit of eggnog lingers.

"Delicious," he whispers. Bella giggles.


	3. incomplete

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, Jacob wouldn't have the b.s. ending that he got.

* * *

**prompt:** broken

**rating:** k+

* * *

Lately, they sleep in two different rooms.

Bella can't even remember now what caused this distance between them, but as she lays alone and awake and _incomplete_ in the bed that's supposed to be _theirs, _the word divorce drifts through her mind like a nightmare. She closes her eyes and tears flood her pillow.

Warm fingers brush through her hair solemnly and her name is a whisper on his lips. "_Bells._" She turns to face him.

"I don't want us to be broken anymore."

"I don't either, Jake."

And somewhere in the kiss that follows, there's an _I love you, I'm so sorry._


	4. eternity begins with the ocean's tides

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**prompt:** forever

**rating:** k+

* * *

Bella's fingers tap apprehensively atop her thigh as her eyes scan the scenery of the Pacific Northwest coastline.

"Honey," Jacob says, squeezing his wife's hand, "don't be nervous."

She frowns. "You know I don't like surprises."

"Close your eyes," he says with a chuckle, "we're almost here. And no cheating!" Bella complies, and Jacob stops the truck and guides her out of the cab.

"Okay, open them," he whispers into her ear. A white and blue house sits along the beach in front of them.

"Jake, it's... _beautiful._"

"I made the down-payment yesterday. It's our own little piece of forever."

Bella seals their forever with a kiss.


	5. read it and smile

**Disclaimer: **Hm, don't own it.

* * *

**prompt:** heart

**rating: **k+

* * *

He leaves little notes for her everywhere.

Bella doesn't really know why; he just does, and she loves it.

Sometimes she'll find one on his empty pillow, still warm from when Jacob lay there, simply saying _Good morning _when he couldn't himself. Her heart still flutters every time.

Other times, he'll replace the bookmark in her current novel with a notecard, saying _Put that book down and give me a kiss, _and she does. Every time.

But her favorite note Jacob has left her was the one spelled out on the fridge in the rainbow alphabet letters one summer afternoon: _Marry me. _

She did.


	6. inevitable

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and Co. belong to SMeyer.

* * *

**prompt: **tears, tongue, together

**rating:** light M

* * *

A bead of sweat rolls down Bella's temple, lands on her clavicle and trails down the curve of her breast. Her back arches upward as she gasps, pressing herself closer to the heat she's been craving for so long after once being lost in a world of ice.

She clenches her jaw and tilts her chin toward the ceiling; her hands are like vises, gripping tightly to the damp russet-skinned biceps of the arms that are holding her together, knowing she'll break without them.

Bella doesn't even realize she's crying until Jake's mouth trails down both her cheeks, his lips and tongue kissing away the tears and the pain and the _finally_ that they both knew was inevitable.


	7. love is the road to our destiny

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this drabble!

* * *

**prompt:** shiver

**rating:** k+

* * *

It's late on a Thursday night; Bella's feet are in Jacob's lap as they rest upon the couch, his fingers gently trailing up and down the bottom of them.

"What happens if we fall out of love?" she inquires out of the blue.

Jacob's hand stops at the ball of her foot; the unexpected question startles him. His eyes search her face for doubt, but she's only asking to know.

"That will _never_ happen," he replies so resolutely, so alpha-like that a shiver rolls down Bella's spine. He shifts suddenly, hovering above her. "Not even when the world stops turning."

And when Jacob's lips find hers, Bella knows he means it.


	8. born to be wild

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, you'd know it!

* * *

**prompt:** tattoo

**rating: **t

**

* * *

**

"Bells, can you hand me the socket wrench?" Jacob asks before sliding out from beneath her old red truck on his mechanic's creeper.

"Sure," she replies, hoping she can remember what a socket wrench looks like. Bella spots something silver on the pegboard that _looks_ like it could be one on the highest peg, just within her reach.

Jacob's eyes hungrily graze over the curve of her lower back where her shirt exposes her milky-white skin as she stretches, settling on three black lines of ink to the right of her spine. In three strides he reaches her, tracing three fingers over the lines, and Bella freezes.

"I never took you for a tattoo kind of girl," he whispers huskily into her ear. "Clawmarks?"

She smirks. "I guess I'm just wild."

He's about to find out just how wild she can be.


	9. choice determines your destiny

**Disclaimer:** HA! I OWN THE WONDERFUL BABY SARAH IN THIS FIC. SHE IS MINE. HA!

* * *

**prompt:** water

**rating:** k

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy, _watch_!"

Bella lifts her gaze from the pages of the novel she's reading from her beach chaise and switches it to the two figures in swimwear in front of her at the water's edge.

She places the book in her lap and smiles at the sight. "Okay, Sarah, I'm watching."

The young russet-skinned girl smiles brightly in return and jumps into her father's strong arms. "Ready Daddy?"

Jacob winks at his beautiful daughter, calls out, "One, two, three!" and tosses her gently into a small oncoming wave. Sarah comes up for air a second later singing a phrase of "Again, again!"

It's moments like these that let Bella know she made the right choice.


	10. achilles ear

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine! Sorry to disappoint.

* * *

**prompt: **ear(s)

**rating:** t

* * *

When Jacob wakes, he finds the opposite side of his bed to be empty. The savory scent of bacon reaches his nose, and he smiles.

He pulls on a pair of boxer shorts and heads to the kitchen, where he sees her standing at the stove, wearing his t-shirt nearly four times her size (_damn_ _she looks sexy_) as she turns the bacon in a large saucepan.

Jacob sneaks his warm arms around her waist, causing her to jump a little and nearly drop the slices on the floor. He chuckles, pressing his lips to her left shoulder and trails kisses up to the shell of her ear.

"Good morning, Bells," he whispers huskily, nipping her earlobe and soothing it with another kiss.

She turns off the stove, leans back into him with her eyes closed. Her knees nearly buckle when he blows hot air into her ear. "_Jake_," she whimpers and turns to capture his lips.

Needless to say, the bacon is forgotten that morning.


	11. everything is you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or anything related, and I don't own any of these songs by their respective artists!

* * *

**prompt:** the iPod shuffle (first five songs that play)

**rating:** from k-m

* * *

**i. ticks - brad paisley**

_'cause i'd like to see you out in the moonlight/i'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks/i'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers/and i'd like to check you for ticks_

They're stargazing in a small clearing in the woods behind Bella's house, passing a bottle of rez moonshine disguised as Jim Beam (Quil's doing, no doubt, though Jake and Bella are oblivious) back and forth between them for no reason other than to live a little.

With his inhibitions weakening, Jacob trails a warm hand down her side, lingering at her hip and tracing circles where her shirt has risen to reveal her milky-white skin.

"Jacob," she warns, her tongue thick from the whiskey.

He just shrugs, fingers still trailing, and mutters "...tick season. Jus' checking."

Bella doesn't stop him.

* * *

**ii. no air - glee cast**

_how do you expect me/to live alone with just me?/'cause my world revolves around you/it's so hard for me to breathe_

Her truck breaks down a quarter mile outside of La Push; Bella pounds her fists against the steering wheel because damnit, she's in a hurry and it's raining and she can feel tears pressing behind her eyelids.

She runs and runs through the downpour and for once gravity is on her side until she reaches his garage and collapses against his sweltering chest.

"You were right Jake," she gasps against his skin, "I can't breathe without you anymore."

"Then I won't let you suffocate, Bells." And when he kisses her, air floods her lungs for the first time in months.

* * *

**iii. you look good in my shirt - keith urban**

_and maybe its a little too early/to know if this is gonna work/all i know is you're sure looking/good in my shirt_

Secretly, Jacob loves when he and Bella fight.

It's not the actual _fighting_ part that he likes. (He really could do without her nagging him about leaving the toilet seat up, which somehow escalates into a full-blown argument about something they weren't discussing to begin with.)

It's the breathy whispers of _I'm sorry_ between turbulent kisses and the feel of her smooth skin under his calloused fingertips and her tousled hair upon his pillow with _that _lookon her face and the sight of her standing at the kitchen counter wearing his favorite t-shirt.

Yeah, Jacob likes the _after._

_

* * *

_

**iv. real good man - tim mcgraw**

_when it comes to loving you/i've got velvet hands/i'll show you how a real bad boy/can be a real good man_

"Yeah Mom, everyone's doing fine. Jacob's working on cars to earn some extra cash."

His searing lips press against the back of her neck, nipping gently, tongue darting out to lick her salty skin. He trails his hand under her blouse, thumb skimming along the underside of her right breast. Bella almost whimpers.

"Mhm, yeah, he's pretty good with his hands_._"

Jacob smiles wickedly against her skin, fully palming her now, and this time she gasps.

"Mom, Jake needs help with dinner. Call you later?"

He hears Renee say something about "playing safe" and then Bella's lips are on his.

* * *

**v. passenger seat - shedaisy**

_when i look to my left see his suntanned hands/his muddy river hair and his thousand acre plans/i'm all shook up like a quarter in a can/ain't life sweet in the passenger seat_

The warm air and bright California sunlight filters through the open windows of the Rabbit as they travel along the western coastline. Bella turns her attention to her own personalsun behind the wheel, suddenly feeling freer than she had when they'd left home.

"Jake?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for being my best friend. For this road trip. And for everything."

When she grasps his fingers as they tap against his thigh to the beat of some song inside his head, he smiles sweetly and squeezes her hand and the hole in her chest shrinks a little.

"Anything for you, Honey."


	12. together we'll make it through

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Except this plot.

* * *

**prompt: **"You can shed tears that she is gone, or you can smile because she has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all she's left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see her, or you can be full of the love you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember her only that she is gone, or you can cherish her memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what she'd want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on." - David Harkins

**rating: **k+

* * *

Bella sits and stares numbly at the tiny granite headstone, one that is mournfully emblazoned with a sleeping cherub above a name that now only exists within memories and rock. Her eyes are red but dry; sleepless and tearful nights have completely drained her of everything.

The fact that it's beginning to rain does not register in her mind until her eyes follow a few water droplets as they trail down into the engraved letters and numbers of a birthday they'd never get to celebrate, mocking the tears she's too weary to cry. Bella doesn't move from her spot in the damp earth, even though the rain and her soaked clothing are starting to chill her to the bone. She almost thinks she deserves it.

She can hear a pair of feet sloshing through the puddles towards her, but she doesn't bother to check who is approaching. She already knows. His too-warm arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight, comforting embrace as his lips brush softly against her sodden hair. His abnormal body temperature warms her instantly.

"It's going to be okay, Bells," Jacob whispers softly against her temple. He rocks her gently back and forth to soothe her. "I promise, it will get better, I _promise._"

"I still don't understand," she replies hoarsely, still staring blankly at the gravestone. Her throat feels like sandpaper. "I thought I did everything I could to protect her. She was smiling that morning, Jacob. _Smiling._ She had your smile..."

"Shhh," he hisses calmingly into her ear, "shhh, Honey, you did everything you could do. Nobody knows why this happens. You were the best mother she could have had, and don't you ever forget that." Bella nods against his warm chest, more to pacify Jacob than to convince herself.

The rain falls harder as night begins to break, and Jacob releases her from his grasp. "Come on, Bella, let's head home before this storm hits full blast." He takes her hand and pulls her close when they stand, giving one last long glance at the memorial for the night.

Bella knows that it will take time for her maternal grieving to cease, but as long as she has Jacob by her side, she knows she can make it through anything.

**Ava Anne Black**

**May 16, 2014**

**July 23, 2014**

_**So small, so sweet, so soon**_


	13. department store misery

**Author's Note: **I wrote this for a little drabble meme thing over on tumblr today, so I thought I'd update my drabble collection with it!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. Except for this plot.

* * *

**prompt:** no angst!

**rating: **t

* * *

"Seriously Bells, this is the seventh store we've been in. You still haven't found anything to wear to Jessica's wedding?" Jacob complains as Bella skims a rack of clothing for the umpteenth time that day, a look of clear impatience evident on his face.

Jacob Black did _not _like shopping.

She shoots him a look. "It's not my fault she's making all the guests of each party wear a specific color. None of the stores have even had anything remotely close to what she wants." Bella picks through the rack and frowns dejectedly.

"Hey, here's an idea. Let's_ not _go to the wedding, send Jessica and her new Ken doll a card instead, and then we can spend the whole evening doing what _we _want." He raises his eyebrows and smirks suggestively.

Bella smacks his arm (hurting herself more than Jacob). "We are not skipping the wedding. I promised her I'd be there. But," - her tone turned playful and quiet - "I will buy something to wear _after _the wedding reception. I'll even try it on for you." She winks and trails her finger along his bicep as she leaves him speechless (literally) in the women's department and heads off towards the lingerie.

After they leave the store thirty minutes later with a yellow sundress and two lacy bustiers with matching garters, Jacob Black thinks that he just might like shopping after all.


End file.
